Monsters
by Devilsdaughter14
Summary: The girls end up staying at a haunted house for a night , but instead of getting frightened to death they fall for the dead!


**Hey guys daughter here**

**My friend seadrona101 wanted me to tell you that you should read her new story Taniyama Paranormal Investigations**

**In this story the boys are not related to Mojo Jojo and both girls and boys have no powers except the ones for the story(you will find out later)**

**Enjoy the story**

~~NO ONES POV~~

"Please Blossom, you only live once!"

"That is meant as a bad thing, Buttercup" Blossom yelled at her younger sister.

"Not in our case and you know it" Buttercup yelled back "I just want to have some fun before it happens" she said softer.

Blossom looked at her younger sister with sympathy before giving in and looked at the only witness to their argument. "Do you have some kind of request to" Blossom said to her even younger sister ,Bubbles.

"No not really, I just want be with you two" she sighed, thinking it through then looking a Buttercup.

Buttercup saw the pleading in Bubbles eyes and watched as Blossoms face changed to a thinking one.

"Fine we can go but only for one night"

"Yes"Buttercup shrieked as they went to their separate rooms to collect the things they might need for the night... though none of them was prepared for what they would come across.

We stood in front of the oldest house on the street, bags in hand. The house is three stories high with two bathrooms, three bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen and a dining room. The house was supposedly haunted or so says this girl at school.

She says she went in with a bunch of friends, which all claim it to be true, and Buttercup being Buttercup took it as a challenge. But of course everyone at school knows not to take Princess's word for it, well all except Buttercup.

Come on she yelled running forward to the front door and opening it and holding it for the others. Blossom and Bubbles walked forward, Blossom with her head down and shaking it and Bubbles with a confident stride.

~~Buttercup's POV~~

Once the others were inside, I closed the door behind us and walked behind Bubbles who was cowering behind Blossom. 'First she is confident, then she is cowering. What is wrong with her its just a little darkness' I wondered as I looked around. For a house that has been abandoned for 13 years it is seemingly well keep. There has no cobwebs like I thought there would be, which I'm happy about, 'damn spiders' and the floor has no dust like you would think there would be. The chandelier on the ceiling was shining from catching the moonlight coming from the window on the right.

Suddenly I feel something breathing down my neck. My shoulders tense out of instinct and I quickly turn around to find... nothing? 'What the hell' was the only thing on my mind as I relaxed my tense muscles. I turned back around to find my sisters heading up the stairs. "Hey wait for me!" I yelled, running after them. They stopped at the top and waited for me.

When I got there Blossom asked me "what took you so long?" We all turned and looked around the hall, feeling the temperature drop significantly.I looked around and my eyes landed on two doors, one deep blood red the other dark ocean blue. Blossom, not even waiting for an answer, started for the red door, examining the doorknob and the letters carved into the wood.

"Brick" she said out loud to no one in particular, running her fingers over the curvy letters. Suddenly Bubbles shivered and walked toward the blue one, wrapping her arms around herself as if shielding her against the cold. The door also had letters carved into the wood only they were bubble letters reading out 'Boomer' instead.

I felt my eyes being drawn to the end of the hall where a shadowed-looking, forest green door lay. As if against my will I started walking to it like magnets being attracted to one another. I stopped right in front of it, looking at the claw marks around the handle and over the name carved at the top of the door. The letters were in a 'Saving Abel' (A/N If you don't know this band you must listen to their music before you go on, mostly because I said so) style. 'Butch' I thought 'What an odd, but awesome name. Wonder who it is?' I looked back at Blossom and Bubbles. They looked just as curious as I did, before looking at me. "Do you want to stay together or split up into separate rooms?" Blossom asked with curiosity leaking through her voice.

"Different rooms" I said almost immediately, but Bubbles was hesitant before she said "sure" in a terrified tone. We all turned around and went to our respective doors and slowly opened and walked into the room beyond.

All i saw was a green bed with tattered and torn dark green sheets before I felt breathing down my sneak again, then everything went black and cold.

~~Blossom~~

Once I walked in the first thing I saw was the giant bookshelf in the back right corner, right next to the perfectly made blood red bed, then I heard the horrifying sound of metal on bone.

Suddenly, the noise of a creaking door opening was heard from across the room. I quickly turned around, pink skirt flaring, to find the figure of a boy before he was gone and the floor was suddenly approaching my face at an alarming rate. Then the world around me went black and the sound of a screech was heard, but not from me.

~~Bubbles~~

The room was a blizzard, or at least it felt like one. The dark blue bed in the left corner looked like it hadn't been used in years, but the art supplies looked as if it were abandoned recently.

I slowly walked across the room to the canvas and paint, examining the bright beautiful colors spread across the soft fabric not noticing the sound of bone hitting metal or the thud of a body hitting the floor. Then I felt coldness and a sense of longing and sadness spread throughout me. As it spread, a scream was squeezed out of me like I was trying to call out for someone to save me. Then coldness and black was all I felt and saw.

**HAHA CLIFFHANGER**

**AHHH! NO! DON'T HANG ME!**

**Anyways sorry for the late update, I lost track of time and I had some minor writers block. I'll try to be better next time Fairy Tail promise (if you don't know what that is its on my profile)**

**I'll hopefully put up a chapter Monday or Tuesday, morning or evening for Tuesday.**

**Daughter is gone! (Runs from angry crowd)**


End file.
